


【带卡】春夜

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: 一个短车，一发完。没有具体身份年龄设定，大概就是都市普通情侣这样。【srds写的确实是秋天的夜晚但标题我就是想起春夜这个名字所以并不是搞错了】没头没尾的随便看看吧。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 9





	【带卡】春夜

……有什么在他的脸上蹭着。  
从额头慢慢移动到眼角，再顺着侧脸的弧线来到嘴唇……温热、缓慢、不容拒绝。  
原本盖在身上的毛毯被掀开了，初秋的空气并不寒冷，略带着一点潮意涌上来，温柔地侵袭着只覆盖着薄薄一层睡袍的躯体。  
“唔……”半梦半醒间，辨认出正贴着自己脸颊摩挲着的是温暖粗糙的嘴唇，卡卡西从鼻腔里发出无意识的呢喃，“带土……？”  
熟悉的亲昵姿势并未惊动他，带土跪在地毯上，凑近了还未清醒的卡卡西，把胸膛上积蓄的热度毫无保留地向他敞开，刚刚从睡梦中被唤醒的身体还绵软着，倚靠着沙发蜷成一团，带土用双手轻松地环握住恋人精巧的脚踝，轻轻拉下来将双脚按压在地毯上，让恋人纤长的身体打开来展现在自己面前。  
无声地挤进并拢的双腿，大腿内侧柔滑肌肤与衣料摩擦，卡卡西又低低地呓语了一句。  
屋子里的灯没有打开，只有电视机里打出的光亮明明灭灭映在卡卡西的沉静面容上，浓密睫毛安静地收敛，随呼吸极弱地颤着。带土用嘴唇轻轻贴上去，感受着如蝶翅轻颤搔刮过心底。  
“回来了……？”卡卡西问，摇摇头躲开令人发痒的吻，仰起脸用自己的嘴唇去寻找带土的唇。  
带土于是温柔地给予了回应，一只手抵在卡卡西脖颈上，舌头探入恋人的口腔吮吸着淡粉的舌尖，专心致志地舔过每一寸柔软粘膜。漫长的亲吻后，回答说：“还是回来的太慢了吧，看你都睡着了。”  
“太无聊了……”卡卡西还没有完全清醒过来，半闭着眼睛笑了笑，把手掌放在带土胸膛上，着迷于对方说话时胸腔带来的震动，掌心在玉石般的肌肤上暧昧地蹭过，“本来打算边看电影边等你的，一不小心就打了瞌睡。”  
带土捉住那只在自己胸口乱摸的手，拉到嘴边亲了亲，回头瞟了一眼电视，正播放的是多年前的爱情电影，剧情走到了高潮，男女主人公在雨中深深地拥吻在一起，女主角怀中的猫咪幽深的瞳孔有那么一秒穿过屏幕与带土对视。  
带土垂下眼睫，转过头沿着卡卡西的手腕亲吻下去，慢慢来到洁白的胸口轻轻衔吮。等到卡卡西微微颤抖着搂住了他，两颗嫩红乳粒已经被唾液浸湿，抵不住厮磨地胀大起来。  
然后他拉开恋人的膝盖，缓慢地将勃起的性器送入紧涩的穴洞中。仿佛被这种力量压迫了内脏，卡卡西不自觉地张开了嘴巴，有些吃力地皱起眉，深呼吸让自己放松下来。  
很快，早就熟悉了带土性器造访的软穴就温顺地吞吃起一如既往坚硬充血的肉棒，肠液自发地流出，濡湿了性器交合的部位。卡卡西的手指还抓着带土的头发，硬硬的毛茬刮过指尖，让他短促地呼吸着，分辨不清到底是哪里传来的快感，又或者被带土操弄本身即代表着足以让他兴奋的意味。  
埋在后穴的性器缓慢进出着，带土喘了两口气，把卡卡西从沙发上抱起来搂进怀里，如此就形成了带土跪在地上，而卡卡西双腿盘在带土腰际的姿势。比一开始要更为亲密——亲密的多——卡卡西无疑很喜欢这个姿势，双腿更用力地缠住带土的腰，小声呜咽着鼓励带土可以更放肆地侵犯进来。  
已是秋天了，屋子里温度也并不高，两个人却都出了汗，黏在身上，但没有人抱怨，只是安静地拥抱在一起，只有紧密相连的下半身传出些许水声，也只是隐隐约约，被电视里片尾曲的声音压了下去。  
即使是这样节奏缓慢的性交也逐渐走至尾声，抵在两人中间越来越硬的阴茎抽动了两下，带土知道这是卡卡西快要射精的前兆，于是略略加速，囊袋在肛周拍打出声，他又一次亲吻卡卡西，对方的口腔由于情动而比之前更潮热，高潮来临的快感让舌尖僵硬地蜷缩，他咬住那片软舌吮吸着，感觉到在卡卡西一阵剧烈的颤抖后放松下来。  
拥抱着直到喘息平静，两个人又交换了一个深长的亲吻，墙上的时钟显示已经是深夜了，于是他们合盖着毛毯，一起蜷缩在沙发上睡了过去。

fin


End file.
